wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberly Freeman
Kimberly Freeman simply known as Kimberly or Kim is the older sister of Jay Freeman and Jeremy Freeman. Her mother is Destiny Freeman and her father is Surgicus Freeman. She is currently a third year medical student at Infinity College as an international student. History Born in Auckland, New Zealand on the 13th of September, 1996, Kimberly was raised by her mother Destiny Freeman and father Surgicus Freeman. Kimberly was a humble, quiet, and polite young girl. She was home-schooled for the first 5 years of her life, as she was a very bright kid for her age. When her brothers Jay and Jeremy were born on the 5th of May 1998, she became the eldest child as well as the one responsible for taking care of them when their father left in 2003. Growing up with Jay and Jeremy was an enjoyable experience for her, as she was their mentor and life coach. Kim only had a few friends growing up such as Stacey Denn and Brooke McCloud. They were her friends up to the end of Intermediate. In Primary School, Kim spent most of her time in the Library and on the school field. She was an avid reader of Fantasy and Crime novels. Kimberly played for the school's softball team as a pitcher. She had developed a very good throwing arm and pursued baseball as a sport. As Jay took part in the athletics team as well as karate, Kim improved in her baseball skills and fitness. Concurrent to this, she took an interest in biology, especially in high school. In high school Kim excelled academically, thus she was put into classes with more intelligent students. Contrary to this, Kim was very much a loner, aside from her friends, who had moved to other High schools. During this period in time, Kim went through a phase where she was very troublesome towards her parents and teachers. Notably Kim had been suspended twice. However, her good grades, and sound progress academically kept her in school till graduation. After graduating from High School, Kimberly was offered a scholarship at the prestigious Infinity college, where she is now doing a medical degree. Kim's mother had purchased an apartment for her in Auckland City, which is currently her home, aside from her dorm at Infinity College. Appearance Kim is a slim, young woman of average height she has long, shoulder length black hair. her bangs are swept to the side of her face, covering her left eye. Kim has a light complexion and light green eyes. Kim has eyeliner and winged eyelashes. She has a lip piercing on her bottom lip. On her right eyebrow is a piercing as well. Her usual attire is a maroon School leaver's hoodie, a white or black crop top, black skinny jeans and low cut Chuck Taylor shoes. Overall, Kim is a very attractive young woman, according to the general consensus. Personality Kim is notoriously known to be troublesome and rebellious, especially towards her teachers and mother. She would often break school rules or behave unruly or inappropriately. Although Kim may seem troublesome towards everyone, she is - as a matter a fact - a whole lot different to the general consensus. Kim is often misconceived of being a careless, insecure, emotional teen going through 'that phase'. As a matter a fact, she is the complete opposite. Kim behaves differently towards the people she knows and cares about. She is not only known for being in complete control of her own emotions, but that she keeps the emotions of others in check. Kim is actually a very caring person, especially towards her family and friends. On Jay's first day of college, she gives him moral support, as seen in the quote at the top of the page. There have been a few times where she had become emotionally insecure, like when Jeremy was kidnapped. She wasn't as traumatized as Jay was, but she felt the same pain as him. Kim is actually very responsible, as she completes most of her chores as well as take Jay to school everyday. In school, she found it hard to fit in, as she was very intelligent and hardworking, but at the same token she wanted to hang around the popular crowds. In due time, she created a reputation of her own by dressing edgy, getting piercings done, combing her fringe to the side and wearing eyeliner. Although she got harrased for being an Emo, she seemingly attracted the likes of other kids much like herself, eventually becoming the popular kid of her clique. Her looks and reputations not only got the attention of kids like herself, but a large portion of the boys in her school. There have been a number of instances of boys confessing their crush to her, as well as asking her out on dates. Jay often times had strangers asking questions about her. Jay tended to ignore them, even if bribed, as his sister caused him enough trouble as it was. Unfortunately, Jay was often compared to his sister by all his teachers. Often times they would comment "At least you're not Kim", as if the bearer of the name Freeman was a bad omen. In school however, her results were excellent, which is why most teachers were urged to tolerate her without getting her kicked out of school. Strengths Kim is a very supportive person, so she has the ability to lift people's spirits. It is also notable that she is very intelligent and is a critical thinker. Kim is very good at baseball, so she has the ability to throw objects long distances, and fast as well. She is also good at handling baseball bats and hitting balls.Category:Freeman Family Category:Humans Category:Generation V